


Riding in the Drive.

by CorinaLannister



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Dominic Toretto - Pov, Multi, Neck Kissing, Sex in a Car, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: “Dom!”The shout from Letty makes him look back at the road instead of what was happening beside him in the passenger seat, just in time to swerve, narrowly avoiding the oncoming car. He had drifted across the middle line without realising.His attention was focused on something else, Letty was doing more than just making out with Brian in the passenger seat of the car.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Proximity Flash





	Riding in the Drive.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wali21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wali21/gifts).



“Dom!” 

The shout from Letty makes him look back at the road instead of what was happening beside him in the passenger seat, just in time to swerve, narrowly avoiding the oncoming car. He had drifted across the middle line without realising. The approaching 18 wheeler had been honking at him, and he Dom, one of the most famed drivers hadn't even noticed. He hoped word didn't get out about this near miss to the street racing circuit.

His attention was focused on something else, Letty was doing more than just making out with Brian in the passenger seat of the car. 

“Keep your eyes on the road,” Brian said, once the danger was averted, though his voice was breathless, causing a shiver to run through him. Being reprimanded by him, almost always led to sex occurring. 

"I'll do my best, Bri," Dom said, having no intention of keeping his eyes on the road, and found them drifting, just like his car. Seeing them together was making him want in on the action. 

Brian had his arms around their girl, at first he thought that Letty was only sitting in Brian’s lap. Though as time went on the slight noises and movements caught his attention. Brian was manoeuvring her up and down as she moaned out, his lips connecting with her neck, causing her to bare more of it to Brian. Thus why he had found his head turning, to take in the scene, the sweaty sheen on both Letty and Brian made him begin to stir. Her eyes were shut in her state of pure bliss. Seeing them like that, made him want to reach over to help, but it looked like they were enjoying it, they were into what they were doing, he didn't want to spoil their moment. He was content to watch - until Letty had opened her eyes up. Hence why Letty had shouted at him, like she always does. 

Now, they knew he knew they weren’t holding back, the noises getting louder and movements getting faster. Their subtle act taking on more prominence, causing him to become harder, the thought of them illicitly doing the act when he was right next to them was turning him on more than he liked to admit. Soon enough he was almost as hard as he was finding it hard to concentrate on driving. 

“You jealous, Dom?” Letty asked him. 

“Hell no,” Dom replied too quickly, but his pants were begging to be unbuckled, and unzipped. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Letty says dismissively, clearly not believing him. 

“Don’t listen to him, Letty. You know he is,” Brian said more to her than to him. 

The crescendo of their lovemaking nearly made him shift into 1st gear instead of 2nd. He managed to catch the mistake in time, hoping the pair wouldn’t notice. Luckily they were too engrossed with each other, Brian was practically humming in contentment after his release, Letty had yet to find hers. She rode out the last of Brian's thrusts before he started to become soft inside her.

“Dom, you sure you don’t want a piece of this ass?” Letty asked him, causing him to flick a glance over in their direction. She pointedly looked down at his pants, to where his obvious erection was. 

“You know I do. I always do-” whatever he was about to say was lost in translation as she grabbed him through his pants. Her fingers unbuckling his belt were halted by one of his hands grabbing hers. He bought his hand up to his lips, he gently plopped one of her fingers into his mouth, ever so slowly removing it. Then placed open mouth kisses along her thumb until he got to her wrist, where he placed the final kiss over the bone that stuck out, his suction there almost made her come undone right then and there. He looked into her eyes as he released her wrist, not quite caring where the car was headed at that moment. Her eyes were hooded with desire, Brian's eyes were much the same. 

As soon as his mouth was off her wrist she expertly moved from Brian’s side of the car to his in the little space available, just like they had done many times before. 

The first time she had knocked her head on the rear view mirror and cursed him out, almost calling off the whole thing in her anger. When Brian let out a chuckle Letty had decked him one, causing his lip to split in the process. That had been a sight to behold. She was a wild one. 

Her hands almost ripped his pants in her haste, and then he got his wish of being inside her as she sank down onto him. The danger of the situation, of being distracted, of going 120 mph made their sex so much better. He set a faster pace than Brian had, though really it was Letty setting the pace. She knew how they both wanted it. Like they all did, they had explored each other many times. Once they even came together after they had raced against one another. He had won of course, though only by a hair, it had been a close call. They had all reaped the benefits of his win, he remembered that day fondly.

Letty biting his neck with a fierceness that he knew would leave a mark making him come back to the present. As she was marking him, he felt a hand on his chin. Brian’s. It turned his head to face the passenger seat, and the Brian’s lips were on his.

He finally slammed on the break, uncaring of wherever the hell they were at that moment. Only the three people inside that car mattered. They were family to each other.


End file.
